


The Angel That Fell For A Moose

by Violet_Roses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Good Friend, Heaven, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Sammy is sad, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, giant moose hugs, jess is awesome, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Roses/pseuds/Violet_Roses
Summary: Having lasted millennia on earth, Gabriel thought he had been through everything imaginable. Surely nothing could surprise the trickster himself; no angel, no demon, and certainly no human. And then Sam Winchester came along and Gabriel knew he was dead wrong. By the time the kid grew into a man (more like a sasquatch), Gabriel was helplessly in love with the hunter.That's why Gabriel instantly recognized the sound of a moose crying.(I'm bad at summaries but please read this, it's not as bad as this summary.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to this whole jazz, but I'm pretty sure this is the part where I say I don't own any of the characters, this isn't beta'd and so on....
> 
> Any comments are welcomed. Also, check out my instagram Beaver_Artzz, my fanart is said to be better than my fanfic. More to come, so I'll see you then.

***

Gabriel instantly recognized the sound of a moose crying.

He heard it from the library, sobs echoing through the empty hallways of the bunker. Gabriel tilted his head to the side, squinting, before he hopped up off his seat to head for Sam's bedroom.

"Samosa?" Gabriel poked his head into Sam's room, finding the youngest hunter curled up under his blankets. Gabriel rose an eyebrow. It was rare to find Sam in this state.

"Sammy," Gabriel repeated, letting himself in. He walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat cross-legged beside Sam. A muffled sniff sounded from underneath the covers before Sam poked his head up.

"Hey Gabe." Sam dried his face and sat up.

"Why're you sulking in here?" Gabriel leaned back on the pillows, chewing on his lollipop a bit. Sam hung his head.

"I.." Gabriel waited patiently for Sam to be ready to spill, smoothing a hand down the hunter's back. "I miss Jess."

Gabriel paused, unsure how to respond to that. "Go on."

"You know how it feels to miss someone you love so much, right?" Gabriel toyed with a loose strand of hair that kept slipping back onto Sam's face. Sam was on the brink of tears; Gabriel was surprised at how long Sam kept himself under control. "I just- I can't bear it anymore. I miss her so much. Her hair, her body, her smile, her eyes... I just want to see her again. Even just once. It's not too much to ask for right?" Sam's voice quivered and broke, the hunter shaking his head.

Gabriel sat in silence. It hurt the archangel to see Sam like this, under piles of blankets and sobbing his eyes out. So he came up with an idea.

"Y'kno, I can take you to see her," Gabriel offered. Sam looked up with hopeful eyes, a few tears shining in them.

"Y-you can..?"

Gabriel chuckled a little. "Yes, but you've gotta stop crying once we get there." Gabriel grinned cheekily as Sam quickly swiped away his tears giddily and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

With a flap of his wings they were in Sam's old dorm, the lights creating a hazy glaze over everything in the room. The sound of silverware clacking against a plate could be heard in the background, the smell of roast chicken wafting in the air. Sam slowly walked to where the dining table was, leaving Gabriel a few steps behind.

"Jess.."

The blonde girl turned her head around at the sound of another person's voice, her hands immediately flying up to cover her mouth.

"Sam? " She got up but didn't move closer, still unsure.

"Yeah." He stepped forward, arms spread, and she ran into his arms with tears of joy. Sam clung to Jess tightly, the hole that bore itself within him finally being filled. It was an eternity before she pulled away.

"Wait... are you dead?!" Worry could be seen in her eyes, the eyes Sam missed so much. He traced his thumb along her cheekbone, his hand gigantic in comparison to her.

"No, I'm not," Sam answered honestly, "But don't worry about that now, tell me what you've been up to." Sam smiled down at the girl and she smiled back just as brightly, punching his shoulder lightly.

"You're the one who's been on earth the past, what, ten years? What's been happening down there?"

Gabriel watched the two talk from the doorway, happy for his moose.

But then, Sam wasn't _his _moose anymore, was he?__

__. . ._ _

__The results of Sam visiting Jess every week were pleasant; Sam was frowning less and smiling more, he woke up in a good mood every morning, heck, he even remembered to get Dean's pie whenever he went out. Sam was just more happy with his life, and Gabriel couldn't ask for anything more._ _

__So then why did he feel an out-of-place surge of bitterness every time they went up to Heaven?_ _

__Gabriel felt he had no right to feel what was obviously jealousy; the youngest Winchester wasn't even his to begin with, whereas Jess was Sam's first serious girlfriend that Sam just so happened to love until now. Plus he and Sam were practically brothers, and then he'd have to deal with Dean, and to top that off, Gabriel could recall that no one really loved him back, not fully, not like how he loved them. So why waste his time on something that wouldn't work anyways? It stung nonetheless, watching that big moose of a guy being happy with another when all Gabe really wanted was to be the one making him smile._ _

__But no matter how much it hurt Gabriel to watch them be together, he still brought Sam every weekend. He didn't want to be the wall standing between Sam and his happiness, even if it meant he'd be a crumbling mess._ _

__"Gabe?"_ _

__Sam's voice brought Gabriel back to the present. "Yeah, Sammoose?"_ _

__"Are we going yet?" Gabe's stomach dropped like a roller-coaster._ _

__Gabriel faked a smile, something he was incredibly good at. "Mm-hmn." He grabbed Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating on his destination._ _

__Unlike the previous times before, they ended up in a sunny field, a light breeze running itself through the flowers and the grass. Gabriel blinked, slightly confused, until he heard the familiar voice of Sam's girlfriend calling Sam from behind them. Sam whirled around and jogged up to Jess, who ran and leaped up into his big, cozy arms. Gabe remained in the background, the shadow of the two lovers._ _

__"Hey baby." Sam kissed the top of the blonde girl's head, producing a giggle from her. Gabriel's heart ached, yet he still couldn't tear his eyes away from them. He watched as they laughed and ran and eventually tumbled to the ground, in each other's arms. So much yearning and loneliness stabbed him but he pushed it away, refused to give in to the selfish thought that he had a right to feel like this. He scolded himself for even thinking he'd ever be anything more with that moose._ _

__But despite his scolding mindset, his heart couldn't take any more as he watched Sam's lips meet Jess's. He flew away._ _

__. . ._ _

__Sam was genuinely surprised when he noticed the archangel leave, but it was Jess pulling away gently that really got him. "What's wrong? Why'd he leave?"_ _

__"I get why they call you a moose now." Jess said sat back. Sam tilted his head._ _

__"Wha- why?"_ _

__"Because you can't even tell when someone is absolutely dying for you," Jess answered. That didn't really help Sam understand, and Jess rolled her eyes at the youngest hunter. "Gabriel is in love with you, you giant sasquatch."_ _

__Sam blushed a bit. "Jess, what are you talking about?"_ _

__"You really don't know?" She smiled a tad bit sadly at Sam. "I've noticed since you first came to visit. If his body language wasn't giving everything away, which it was, if you looked into his eyes you could see love so clearly."_ _

__Sam stared at Jess oddly. "How do you know all this?"_ _

__"Because that's how I acted when I was alive, madly in love with you," was Jess's reply. "I should've done something about this tension you two have, but I really just wanted to be with you again." They sat there for a minute, quiet, before Jess spoke up again. "You love him too, don't you?"_ _

__Sam lifted his gaze up from his lap. "Jess, you know that I-"_ _

__"I know you love me, Sammy." Jess reached her hand out to touch Sam's cheek softly. "But you've got to let me go. I'm dead. There isn't much we can do about it."_ _

__Sam shook his head. "It's-it's like I'd be cheating on you, Jess, I can't.." Jess shushed the youngest Winchester like she would to a baby._ _

__"I give you full permission to be happy with another on Earth. I want you to do everything that would make you smile with man, or archangel, or whatever you said he was, and I don't want you to regret a thing. I know you'll still love me, and I love you too. But don't let the past hold you back from what's important now." Jess's eyes were filled with understanding. "I want you to love him as much as you loved me."_ _

__Sam dried away a tear he didn't realize had fallen. He let out a long, even breath, her words sinking in. Sam really loved Gabriel for a while now, it was true, but it didn't feel right while Jess didn't know about it, so he held all of it back. But with Jess waking him up now he finally understood that what he was looking for wasn't far from him at all._ _

__With one smooth motion he pulled Jess into one last kiss, pouring all he had for her into it. She smiled as their lips parted._ _

__"Could you help me find some stuff?" Sam asked quietly. "I need to summon a ride out of here."_ _

__. . ._ _

__Gabriel went to a place he always found comfort in; a small clearing at the back of a library off in Kansas that reminded him of Sam. Here he was sure no one would hear him crying, and so he let the tears fall._ _

__Mixed emotions was an understatement. It was like someone took all of Gabriel's neatly organized and hidden feelings and yanked them out, and every time he tried recollecting them, they fell out of his grasp again. It wasn't pleasant. For example, his self-hatred didn't work well with his big heart, his regret was eating his ego alive, and shame nagged his brain endlessly._ _

__What did Gabriel value more, Sam's happiness or his own reason to live? If not for Sam, Gabriel never would've pulled through the fighting in Heaven, the abandonment, the loneliness his grace grew accustomed to. Now a new pain coursed through his vessel, and it didn't feel like the temporary kind he could laugh off over a beer. He pulled his hair and tugged his wings closer to his own body, as if it protected him from the emotions he never wanted to deal with again._ _

__Upon heard the flap of wings sounding behind him he turned around, finding Castiel standing there with Sam. Gabriel quickly dried his face and straightened up, his signature smirk coming out._ _

__"Done your date, Samwich?" Gabe hopped back up onto his feet, making sure to add a little bounce to his step as he skipped up to them. "Sorry I left you up there, I got so bored with your summer frolicking." Gabriel could hear the note of heartache in his voice and nearly cursed aloud, but instead grinned obnoxiously._ _

__He didn't expect the hug he got from the giant._ _

__Those immensely warm arms he watched envelop Jess were now wrapped tightly around him, his grip too strong to be platonic anymore. Gabriel's head poked up from Sam's shoulder, spying Cas in the background awkwardly shuffling. They locked eyes for a brief moment, Cas getting the memo and taking off to his own hunter. Gabriel closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Sam's shampoo, gunpowder, and musk. Gabe sighed quietly but pulled away, not letting himself enjoy it as much as he could have._ _

__"Why all the bromance, Samshine? Missed me that much?" Gabriel tried to chuckle and lightly punch Sam's arm but when Sam grabbed his wrist he knew there was no point in struggling._ _

__"I'm sorry, Gabriel," Sam's grip on Gabriel's wrist was now tender, careful. "I'm so sorry."_ _

__Gabriel tried not to choke on his tears. "'bout what? Not sure you did anything wrong, Samalam, unless it was you who took my-"_ _

__Sam tugged the archangel forward and pressed his lips against his, freely letting himself go. Gabriel tensed up for a second, conflicted as a war waged inside his head. He really, _really _wanted to kiss back ferociously, to surrender himself into the sweetness, but he just couldn't. So he simply stood, only kissing back a little, barely reciprocating though his heart already had. Sam broke away much sooner than Gabriel admittedly wanted.___ _

____"Shut up and let me apologize," Sam breathed. Gabriel, who never listened when he was told to shut up, nodded. "I'm sorry about how I treated you. I was a jerk to only talk about Jess in front of you, not even realizing how much you actually cared about me." Gabriel's face scrunched into a tiny cringe, but it didn't stop Sam. "I'm sorry that I didn't return the affection you gave to me. You deserved so much more than to watch my back turn on you. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you and everything you've done for me."_ _ _ _

____Gabriel snorted, but a tear still managed to slip loose. "That's very lovely, Samster, but don't you have a girl to get back to?" The tone in Gabriel's voice confirmed that he didn't actually want Sam to leave, he didn't want any of it to stop because he was with Sam, in his space, in his arms, and he really couldn't believe it, even now._ _ _ _

____Sam chased away the tear staining the archangel's cheek, scaring away every doubt Gabriel ever had of the moose's love for him. "She told me to be happy," Sam said with a small smile, one that to never ceased to warm Gabe up from the inside out. "So I came to you. Gabriel," Sam moved closer, if that was even possible from their already closed distance. "It's a bit late, but I really do love you, Gabriel. I always have."_ _ _ _

____Sam leaned down and really kissed Gabriel this time, not just to shut him up. This one was sweet like a lollipop and much more addicting, the last thread holding Gabriel from his happiness snapping. The shorter man reached up and tangled his hands in the long mane of Sam's hair, tear after tear dripping like a broken faucet. 'Forgive me' was pleaded against his lips and he willingly parted them, finally letting Sam in. Sam reached down to card his fingers through Gabriel's wings and the archangel mewled quietly, always wanting to feel this way since he first saw the younger Winchester. They didn't break apart for minutes, not even to breathe. When they did, Gabriel restrained himself from pulling Sam back down again. Instead he nuzzled his face into Sam's broad chest and sighed, the shaking that coursed through his body fizzling to nothing._ _ _ _

____"Oh Sammy..." Gabriel hugged Sam harder, pressed his face closer, gave everything to the moose he fell for. "I love you too."_ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get the 'See You Then' reference? If not, you're missing out. If you did, I'm (not) sorry...


End file.
